


The Cell

by MLou186



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Eren is bored in his cell. Hange walks in on him jacking off.I know hange is they/them but I decided to use female in this ficIm sure mistakes are present, I plan to edit it later
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck" he moaned out gripping his dick a lil tighter after a few lazy strokes. "Ahhhh" he moaned out getting his strokes and thrusts at the right pace. Eren was always a talker doing sex it was the same when he jacked off.

It felt so good he realized he hadn't jack off in while probably why his balls felt heavier as they bounced. He bent over spitting on his head needing a little more slippage. He increased his pace slide up and down his now leaking throbbing shaft as he sat back up.

He leaned back taking in a deep breath. His abs flexing. He shivered slightly feeling the cold brick on his back it actually felt nice.

"You like that huh?!" he groaned out increasing the pace bucking his hips up. He wished he was inside someone.. anyone at this point would work even mikissa but he was currently locked up.

Hange was going to check on him but his moans stopped her from her usual loud approach. She tip toed in her eyes wide open and surprised when she saw him naked. Eren had large hands but his dick still looked massive. He had to use both hands to jack his big dick. His man chest moving up and down with his motions. His manbun bouncing with him.Her gaze went down seeing his toes curls up and heard them crack he was really was into it. She swallowed hard, such a sight

She stood there a few minutes watching him. She had watched others before even porn but nothing compared to how hot this titan shifter was.He eyes were still closed and he was biting his plump bottom lip. His damp hair slipping out his bun. moments later his mouth parted open breathing heavily as small grunts came out.

She bit her lip, she never seen a titan shifter come before she wondered what it would taste like.

She giggled then covered her mouth not wanting to be caught soo soon but he didn't notice. His hands were pumping faster and faster as a thin layer of sweat covered his body making it shine like he used baby oil. A bead of sweat traveled from his neck, down his hard right nipple, and made its way down his chiseled abs. She thought about chasing that path with her tongue .

She watched his balls jiggle as he moved up and down his long shaft his thumb occasionally rubbing across his slit. She was never really into vouyerism but this was hot plus it's totally research.

Hange put all her hair up in a bun and slowly unlocked the cell walkin up to him quietly.

She wondered was he pretending or was he really that zoned out. She watched his hands moving so fast. The wet noises filling her ears. she the got on her knees looking at the precum leaking out. She licked her lips. She placed her hands on his thighs going up them slowly making him shiver in pleasure. She then cupped and massaged his balls making him moan out. His eyes shot open seconds later.

"Hello titan-- Eren" she said as cheeful as usual as if she wasnt feeling him up. Shocked emerald green eyes started back into her brown eyes she just smiled. He didn't move to stop her. "these feel heavy.. ill help" she continued on as if it was a normal medical exam. He knew she had a thing fir titans and was surprised this was her first time trying anything with him.

"Hange- What" he started as she took his cook in her mouth he was too busy thinking and not watching. "Oh fuck!" he moaned out holding her head in place fucking her mouth. He soon discovered she didn't have a gag reflex and entered her throat loving how tight it was.

Hange spread her leg and her right hand slipped into her panties. " yeah just like that" he cheered her on letting her head go so letting her suck how she wanted which didn't last long. Seconds later her free hand was moving putting his hands back, evidently she liked being controlled

"You want me to fill that dirty mouth of yours dont you?" He strained out getting closer fucking her throat even rougher. She moaned around his cock fingering herself harder and faster her hips moving with her hands . Eren watched the sight made his dick throb. He was jealous of that hand.

She swallowed knowing it would make her throat tighten even more. "Shit you want it bad dont you?" he smirked. He was already close before she interrupted but that familiar build up was quickly coming back and he knew it wouldn't be long. "Well ima give it to you soon enough just keep doing it like that" he said while sloppily trusting into her mouth.

"You're such a bad girl who taught you all this hmm? Levi? " he teased and she hummed around him adding even more sensations his legs tensed slightly as he emptied into her throat. He pulled out her mouth watch her swallow it all as she shivered he was sure she just came in her panties. He groaned thinking that was hot.

"Tasty" She said as she winked at him. "Next time" she teased as she got up. He confirmed his suspension she definitely came. Hange locked the cell behind her and went to 'report' what happened to Levi.

Eren watched her leave "So thats it?" he shruged he wasn't mad but he did think more might occur he wasn't mad though he emptied his balls.

Eren sighed contently on his rough bed and dozed back off.


	2. 4 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange comes back for more

Eren rolled over and soon discovered he wasn't alone. 

"Good morning tita- Eren" she said cheerfully as if she wasn't naked watching him sleep. Her eyes quickly left his yawning face traveling down his broad chest to his chiseled abs to the large tent in his boxers. 

Eren wasn't surprised she was there he was used to waking up to her 'observations' but her being naked was a surprise. He took in the sight her small perky boobs framing her perfectly her nipples rock hard. He wondered if it was because she was cold or if it was because her titan kink. His gaze continued down to see her cleaned shaved pussy was already wet. He groaned. Just what was she doing and how long has she been there

"Morning" he said in that deep sleepy voice making her shiver it was soo sexy. He climbed on top of her pressing his lips softly against her plump slightly swollen lips his second head now doing the thinking. 

"Mmm Eren" she moaned out arching her back in pleasure as he kissed on her neck him between her legs grinding his hard clothed dick over her dripping pussy. Hange was tired of this she wanted to feel his dick slide up and down her wet folds. She reached between them pulling his hard dick over his boxers. He thrusted slowly between her soaking pussy lips feelings her clit throb as she moaned constantly. His moans soon joined hers.

"Shit" he groaned in her ear his hair falling on her shoulder. He had pulled his hair tie out over the night. He shivered slightly thrusting into her hand as she jacked him off, him falling to his elbows. His hot breath constantly on her still damp neck making her shiver. He was coming close to his limit and was wondering if she was just going to let him finish like this. He wasn't a begging man put he put his pride aside once. 

"Hange" he said in that rough lust filled voice she loved, he just wasn't aware how often he was watched. "Let me feel just how wet you are for me" he said nipping and sucking on her ear. She shivered under him the thought alone had her feeling like she was about to climax. she was soo turned on she could feel her wetness gushing out. 

She didn't respond but guided him into her hole. Soon as he felt her tiny hole enveloping his thick head his hips moved on their own forcing all of him inside her leaving them both panting, moaning, and gasping. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted slowly into her tight pulsating pussy. They both knew either wouldn't last long. 

Hange bit her lip then pulled him down roughly by his hair. "Oh god Er--Im going to" she screamed out minutes later as her walls squeezed him too tight her orgasm washing over her causing him to slow his thrusts. She kissed him roughly biting his lips. Her legs squeezing him she was holding on for dear life. 

"Come for daddy" he said in her ear which earned him so whines and pleas though he couldn't make out what she was asking for. He stayed hitting her sweet spot and soon her felt her climax squirting out around his dick. So she one of those huh he chuckled. "What's funny?" she asked in a low tired voice but couldn't help but laugh as well

Once she recovered her hands ran up and down his back. This didn't last long he was back in her spot yet again whispering how he would make him come over and over again in her ear. She felt that familiar build up in her lower belly as her nails dug into his back making him hiss. 

Eren kept his continually increasing pace snapping his forward violently. She was still so tight and wet. He groaned bending his head biting his neck roughly. "Ohh yeah come in me daddy!" she moaned out feeling yet another orgasm wash over her. Eren grunted as he shot ropes of come in her. He was always a sucker for dirty talk. She liked how warm it felt. 

He rolled off her getting up to get her a wet towel. He watched his come leak out of her mixing with her wet spot. It was hot and turning him on but there was no time for round two. He sighed then cleaned her up as she talked about the events of the day as if she wasn't full of come naked on his bed. He watched her dress. His mind busy as well planing his escape for that evening. 

"That was good" he said holding on to the bars as she locked him back in. "Yeah" she blushed and started to say some else. 

"Hange!" Levi voice flowed down as demanding as usual. "Coming" she called back cheerfully ascending the steps.

Eren sighed turning around to get dressed "Too bad it want happen again" he said more to himself. 

"What you say?" She asked Eren holding on to the door. "Nothing" he said " just talking to myself". Hange hesitated remembering the last time she walked in on his fight speech. 

"Now Hange that titan will be there for you to obsess over later" Levi said annoyed pulling her along. She laughed telling him to calm down. 

Eren smiled, his last smile, he would miss them.


End file.
